marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eve Bakian (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unnamed daughter | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Xitaung | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Formerly Nova Corpswoman | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Duggan; Marcus To | First = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 1 147 | HistoryText = Eve Bakian was a pregnant member of the Nova Corps whose expeditionary force was sent to find potential sites for new outposts. They detected a gravity anomaly in Xitaung, where they discovered a giant-size Power Stone. After one of her corpsmen turned out to be a Fraternity of Raptors spy and was killed, Bakian and the remaining members of her squad decided to drop off the radar, fearing the Nova Corps was compromised. Bakian and her crew embezzled funds and stole resources to build a fortress in order to protect the Power Stone, so their actions didn't simply go unnoticed. Nova commander Scott Adsit sought the help of the Guardians of the Galaxy to investigate Bakian's squad, as part of his attempt to root out any spies and corrupt officers. Star-Lord and Rich Rider travelled to Xitaung and attacked the base, until Star-Lord noticed Eve was pregnant. He called a cease-fire, which led the situation to be clarified, and Eve to show them the Power Stone. Rider agreed that Eve couldn't disclose the discovery of the Power Stone to the Nova Corps as long as they were compromised, and helped Eve and her crew lay under the radar. When he and Star-Lord reported back, they claimed to have found Eve and her crew's graves in Xitaung, and pinned the embezzlement on a group of non-existent pirates that supposedly had stolen their identities before being killed by Star-Lord and Rider. Star-Lord later provided Eve with reinforcements, in the form of Drax, who agreed to live on Xitaung after deciding to leave the Guardians of the Galaxy. Before she could return home to give birth to her daughter, Eve saw herself forced to fend off concurrent invasions from the Fraternity of Raptors and the Chitauri. She went into labor in the middle of battle, and Gamora delivered the baby. She then fled the planet with the Guardians of the Galaxy and her fellow Nova Corpsmen when Xitaung crumbled apart when the Power Stone no longer no longer held it together. Later, the Nova Corps was wiped out by an alternate-reality Universal Church of Truth. Whether Eve was one of the Nova Corpsmen that perished or not is unknown. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Eve Bakian was first teased in , appearing in the bottom of a list of active Novas. * Eve Bakian is based on her counterpart from Earth-94241, a character in the ''Infinity Gauntlet'' (Vol. 2) mini-series. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Legally Deceased